Johnny Blue
|year = 1981 |position = 2nd |points = 132 |previous = Theater |next = Ein bißchen Frieden |conductor = Wolfgang Rödelberger }} Johnny Blue was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 performed by Lena Valaitis. A gentle ballad, it told the story of a blind boy shunned by his peers because of his handicap. He later receives a guitar and learns to play it, writing popular songs and helping others to overcome their problems - gaining the fame and popularity that was his right. In the contest, it was performed third following Turkey and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished second with 132 points in a close-fought race, 4 points behind the United Kingdom. Lyrics German= Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Alle singen deine Lieder Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Und die ganze Welt hört zu Er wuchs auf ohne Freunde Denn keiner wollt spielen Mit einem, der blind war wie er Und er sass meist zu Hause Die Jungen dort draussen Die riefen bloss hinter ihm her Sie riefen: Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Welche Farbe hat die Sonne? Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Kinder können grausam sein Auf der alten Gitarre Die ihm jemand schenkte Da spielte er, sie war sein Freund Seine Lieder, die klangen Nach Hoffnung und Freude Und manchmal, als ob jemand weint Und er sang: Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Welche Farbe hat die Sonne? Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Und die Kinder hörten zu Und bald spielte keiner so wie er (Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue) Seine Lieder, die gingen den Menschen ans Herz (Welche Farbe hat die Sonne?) Und er malte Farben aus Musik (Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue) Und vergass all seinen Schmerz Und bald kamen Zehntausend Zu seinen Konzerten Denn er schenkte ihnen die Kraft An die Zukunft zu glauben Im Dunkel des Lebens Er hatte es selber geschafft Oh Johnny Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Und sie kamen immer wieder Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Keiner spielt so schön wie du Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Alle singen deine Lieder Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Und die ganze Welt hört zu (Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue) Und die ganze Welt hört zu |-| Translation= Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Everybody is singing your songs Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue And the whole world is listening He grew up without any friends Because no one wanted to play With someone who was blind, like him And he mostly sat at home The boys outside They just shouted after him They shouted: Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue What colour is the sun? Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Children can be cruel On the old guitar That somebody gave him He played, it was his friend His songs, they sounded Of hope and joy And sometimes as if someone was crying And he sang: Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue What colour is the sun? Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue And all the children were listening And soon nobody could play like him (Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue) His songs touched people's hearts (What colour is the sun?) And he painted colours with his music (Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue) And forgot all his pain And soon tenthousands came To his concerts Because he gave them the power To believe in the future In the darkness of life He had made it himself Oh Johnny Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue And they all kept coming back Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue, Nobody plays as beautifully as you Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue Everybody is singing your songs Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue And the whole world is listening (Blue, Blue, Blue, Johnny Blue) And the whole world is listening Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs